Rosalie's adventure
by Digilover12
Summary: While the gang is busy in the digital world, Sophia's sister Rosalie gets a call as well. She's going on her adventure to find her sister, but how does her adventure look like? During: Digimon Frontier the new Warriors.
1. The call

Alright a new adventure. This time with Sophia's little sister.

These chapters might be short, but I wrote then some months ago. Then I couldn't think of something, but right now I don't wanna change it either.

* * *

Rosalie was practicing majorette skills when she felt something weird. She didn't bother stopping practicing till it was time to stop. When it was she walked home with her mother. Then her cellphone rang.

"Hello, with Rosalie." she said.

"_Rosalie, do you wish to see your sister again?"_ a voice asked.

"What? What are you talking about? What happened to Sophia?" she asked worried.

Luckily for her that her mom was walking farther away from her, busy with her own phone call.

"_If you wish to see her go to the train station. Take the 6 o'clock Shibuya bound train_ _from Jiyuugaoka Station."_

"Mom, can you take my stuff home? I need to go somewhere." Rosalie said.

She didn't wait or an answer and gave her stuff to her mother and ran as fast as she could. She asked someone for directions and ran in that direction. When she got to the station she tripped and bumped against the ticket machine. A ticket came out and Rosalie looked confused at it.

"What just happened?" she asked, "Well whatever happened, this is my lucky day, just the ticket I need."

She grabbed it and ran to the train. She looked around hoping she would see her sister, but she didn't see her. Her cellphone rang again and Rosalie picked up.

"_Take the elevator to the basement."_

"Listen lady, I don't know what you did to my sister, but she'll better be okay." Rosalie said angry.

No answer.

"Damn it." she almost screamed.

But she wanted to see her sister and did what the 'lady' told her. When she was out of the train she looked around to find the elevator. She found it and ran through wards it. She pressed the button to the basement and the doors closed. She looked up to see with ground she was, but was confused by what she saw. B1…B2…and further.

"Impossible, B2 was the lowest. How can it go whoaaaaaa."

She screamed when the elevator sped up its way down. When she got to the right floor it stopped and Rosalie fell on her back.

"I sure hope not all my rides are like this." she complained.

She looked around and saw one train ready to go. She walked to it and looked around for other kids.

"Weird, why is there already a train waiting? And why only for me?" she asked herself, she thought.

"Because I was ordered to do, now please hop in." the train said.

Rosalie screamed when she heard the train talk.

"Please don't scream, my kind, I'm sorry I startled you, but you need to get in." the train, or Trailmon said.

"O-okay, mister talking train." Rosalie said scared.

"My name is Angler and I'm not a train, I'm a Trailmon." Angler said.

"I'm Rosalie, I'm just looking for my sister, have you seen her?" Rosalie asked.

"Ja, I have seen her, but to find her you need to come with me." Angler said.

Rosalie finally decided to go in. They took off to the digital world.

"Where have you seen Sophia?" Rosalie asked Angler.

"Sophia? Is that what your sister is called? I don't remember, you have to find her on your own." Angler said.

"That's a great help." Rosalie said sarcastic. "What if I never find her?"

"O don't be sad, darling, I'm sure you will find her." Angler said.

"By the way, Angler do you know who send me that message to find my sister?" Rosalie asked.

"Ja, that was Lady Ophanimon. You and your sister are Legendary Warriors." Angler said like it's logic.

'Digimon, Lady Ophanimon and Legendary Warriors? Isn't that the same Sophia always tells me about?' Rosalie thought.

"Well, we're here, watch your step, Rosalie." Angler said.

"Thanks, but what am I supposed to do now?" Rosalie asked.

"You need to find your Spirits. Good luck Warrior." Angler said as he took off.

'Well, that was helpful, and I'm all alone.'

* * *

Poor Rosalie all alone right now.

Like I said it may be short, so are the other 2 chapters, but the chapters after that I'll try to make longer. I can't post right now cause it's already 23:32 here.

Hope you liked it.


	2. Spirit of Plant?

Hey everyone

I changed a lot about this story, it's not the short chapter I said it was.

Forgot to mention Rosalie is 11 years like most of the characters.

**disclaimer:** I don't own digimon. I only own Rosalie and her Spirits.

* * *

"Hey kid," Rosalie heard someone call, "what are you doing here all alone?"

Rosalie turned and saw four kids and a digimon.

"O Katsuharu, don't be like that. She's probably scared." the girl said.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" one of the boys asked.

"I'm Rosalie, and who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Teruo." the boy who asked her name said.

"I'm Katsuharu." the first boy said.

"I'm Teppei." the boy, who hasn't said anything yet, said.

"And my name is Chiaki." the only girl said.

"But you know, Katsuharu was right, what are you doing here?" Teppei asked.

"I'm looking for my sister, that phone lady told me she's here." Rosalie said sad.

"There are more here? They really shouldn't be walking around without a digimon." Katsuharu said.

'But Sophia can take care of herself, she's probably with the Warriors. And I need to find my Spirits and my sister.'

"Rose, you okay?" Chiaki asked.

"Rose? That sound like something my sister would say." again sad.

"I'm sorry, but we'll find them, promised." Chiaki said.

Rosalie nodded and walked with them.

"You are one of the Warriors, am I right?"

Rosalie looked behind her. She saw the digimon. It looked like an angel with a mask and staff.

"I guess I am, I really don't know right now. But who are you, I haven't heard your name yet." Rosalie asked.

"My name is Angemon, I'm a servant of Lady Ophanimon, the one who send you that message." Angemon explained.

"Do you know how my sister is doing? I mean you are Ophanimon's servant, she send me and Sophia that message. Then you must know right?" Rosalie asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I only know Ophanimon called you here and ordered me to help you find the Spirits." Angemon said.

'Goodbye hopeful thought.' Rosalie thought sad. "Do you know where those Spirits are?"

"I do, I will lead you to the first, your Human Spirit." Angemon said.

"Hey Rosalie," Katsuharu yelled.

He waved her to come closer. Rosalie ran next to Katsuharu and asked what's wrong.

"You said your sister is here, why aren't you with her?" he asked.

"I just got the call, my sister got it earlier I guess. I was sporting the whole time." Rosalie answered.

"Do you know how many more there are here?"

"No, sorry. But where are we exactly?"

"The digital world."

"Yeah, I know that, but where in the digital world are we?"

Angemon appeared behind her and answered her question.

"This place doesn't really have a name, but we're on our way to Desert Village."

Rosalie nodded.

"You know, it's weird you're not afraid of Angemon. Even I was the first time I saw him." Chiaki said.

"After having a conversation with a talking train, nothing surprises me. Unless suddenly talking plants appear." Rosalie joked.

"Well, actually…" Katsuharu began.

"You've got to be kidding." Rosalie cut in.

"Unfortunately not." Chiaki giggled.

"Well, let's go on to Desert Village." Angemon said.

A few hours later they were in the village. For as far as they could see, there was no one.

'Man, it's so hot here. No wonder they call it Desert Village.' Rosalie thought.

She took her dark blue jacket off and wound it around her waist to reveal a light blue t-shirt with red flowers.

"Why are we here actually?" Teppei asked.

"This is the fastest way to Steel Town, you should be save there." Angemon answered.

"Ooh, visitors." someone said.

They looked down and saw a small bomb looking digimon.

"Hello, I'm Mamemon. Are you looking for our village?" he asked.

"Isn't this the village?" Katsuharu asked.

"No this is the workplace, everyone just took a break. Follow me, I'll let you to the village."

The group followed the Mamemon. They got to the village and elder Mamemon walked up to them.

"Hello, welcome in our small village. We haven't had visitors since forever, we appreciate your presence." he said.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we won't be staying long." Angemon said.

"Well, at least have something to eat. We've got bean soup, would you like that?"

"Well, okay." Katsuharu said.

The Mamemon made the soup and gave it to the group. They said it was delicious, but Rosalie said it some other way.

"Lekker, I really like this."

The others looked at her marveled, like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry, that was Dutch, my first language." she said quick.

"Oh, well, what did that mean?" Teruo asked.

"It means delicious."

"Elder, elder!"

The 5 kids and Angemon looked at the Mamemon who came running in panic.

"Elder, we only have a few more beans. These were the last ones on the field."

"Why don't you plant them here then?" Teppei asked.

"What?" the Mamemon asked.

"If you plant a bean, a bean plant will grow out. Then you'll have more than enough beans." Teruo explained.

While they were talking Rosalie heard her something beep. She took it out and looked at it.

'What is this thing?' she thought.

"What do you have there?" Chiaki asked.

"I don't know. Angemon do you know what this is." Rosalie asked.

"Yes, that's your D-Tector." he answered.

"Why is it bleeping."

"That means your Spirit is nearby."

"Last question," Chiaki began appearing from behind Rosalie, "what's a Spirit."

"I cannot answer that question, I don't know how to explain that. You should look for it."

"Okay, Chiaki would you like to help me find it?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure."

Rosalie pressed every button to try and let it find the Spirit on its own, but instead she let the map appear.

"That works too." Rosalie said.

The red dot moved left, so the duo walked left. Then the map disappeared. They looked around, but didn't see anything, only rocks and sand.

"What now?" they asked.

The D-Tector was still bleeping, but now also flashing. That made Rosalie curious. She pressed another button and a flash of light shot out of the D-Tector. Both of the girls screamed out of surprise.

"What's happening?" Chiaki asked.

"Like I know." Rosalie answered.

The beam faded and left a hole in the ground where it shot in. Rosalie looked at her D-Tector and saw a weird figure appear and disappear and a weird sign.

"Wow, what is that?" Chiaki asked.

"I think it that Spirit I had to look for." Rosalie guessed.

"That is correct." Angemon said popping out of nowhere.

"What do I need it for?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll tell you, but first, Chiaki, you must keep this secret alright?"

Chiaki nodded.

"With it you have the ability to Spirit Evolve, that means becoming a digimon, and save the digital world from destruction. Your sister and the other digidestinend as well."

Rosalie looked at him with her 'What the hell are you talking about?' face.

"If you wanna Spirit Evolve, you can make a Fractal Code appear around your hand and slash that at your D-Tector." Angemon explained.

Rosalie tried to made a Fractal Code appear and it worked.

"I'll try." she said.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…PURANMON"**

Puranmon looked like a plant fairy. She had wings that looked like big leaves and a pink flower on her head. Her hair was green and looked like vines. She wore a top that looked like purple vines with under it a green shirt. The shirt had a yellow sign on it that looked like 花 and a flower like hole that showed her belly button. Her skirt was made out of leaves and the sleeves of her shirt were red with flower like endings. She had green boots with yellow flowers.

Chiaki stared in awe at what has become of her friend.

"Wow." she said.

"Wow, this is awesome, I can fly." Puranmon said.

"You look great." Chiaki said.

"Very good, Warrior. Now we need your help." Angemon said.

'Party pooper.'

"The beans you all planted probably won't grow. But you as the Warrior of Plant can change that. If you sprinkle powder from your wings it will grow fast." Angemon explained.

"Alright." Puranmon said.

She grabbed Chiaki and flew with Angemon to the place the beans were planted. She placed Chiaki back on the ground and flapped her wings fast.

"**PURAN POWDER"**

The powder appeared from her wings. It hit the beans and they already started to grow. Puranmon turned back to Rosalie.

"So humans can turn into digimon, huh?" a voice behind them said.

They turned and saw elder Mamemon.

"Yes, but could you keep it quiet please." Angemon asked.

"Of course I will." elder Mamemon said.

"Elder, have you seen other humans, beside me and the others? Or maybe heard of them?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen anyone beside you." elder Mamemon said.

Rosalie looked sad at the ground while Chiaki tried to comfort her.

"But I have heard of humans traveling here," elder Mamemon continued, "I heard they're heading through wards Seraphimon's castle."

"Really?" Rosalie asked happy.

Elder Mamemon nodded.

"Angemon, can I go there, please. I already have my Spirit."

"I'm afraid you can't go. You still need to find you Beast Spirit. It should be in Steel Town. You really need to get the Spirit first." Angemon said.

"But…then I'll probably get there when they're already gone." Rosalie said sad.

"Come on Angemon, she misses her sister can't you let her go?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm really sorry. Let's go to the others, alright." Angemon said as kind as he could.

Rosalie nodded and walked with him. Chiaki walked next to her. When they met up with the others elder Mamemon ran after them.

"Thanks to you kind children we have enough food for everyone, thank you. From now on we'll call this place Beanstalk Village." he said.

The group smiled, waved him goodbye and continued their way to Steel Town.

* * *

I'll explain a bit about that Desert Village.

Like you've probably seen in episode 41, Beanstalk Village looked like a desert. And there was no Beanstalk so that makes the name a bit weird. Cause it looked like a desert I called it Desert Village.

Well, anyways I hope you liked it.


	3. The mission of the Beast

Sorry this updat took long, but I first had to get chapter 13 of **DF the new Warriors** updated for this one to make sence.

Enjoy.

**disclaimer:** I only own Rosalie and her Spirits, nothing more.

* * *

The gang finally got to Steel Town and immediately understood why it was called that. They walked through some kind of cliff, then they took the way to the top of the cliff. There they saw a big building and tomato field. Katsuharu and Teppei walked into the building to investigate it and the place, while the others plucked some tomatoes. When they were done Katsuharu and Teppei returned to the group.

"It looks like it's save here, we didn't see any other digimon." Katsuharu said.

"Well, that's good news for once. Here eat some tomatoes, they're delicious." Chiaki said handing over some tomatoes.

The boys took them and sat down to eat. They were still curious about how many others there were and about Rosalie.

"Rosalie. Why do you wanna find your sister so much?" Chiaki asked.

"I've never been alone without her." Rosalie answered.

"But you're what, 11? You should be able to take care of yourself right?" Katsuharu asked.

'Says the boy who needs protection from Angemon.'

"I'm going for a walk."

Rosalie stood up and walked through wards the cliff. There she sat down to think, about the Beast Spirit, her sister, what the others said, what would happen when she leaves the gang, if she would get to the other Legendary Warrior kids in time.

"You okay?"

Rosalie turned around and saw Chiaki.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"A lot, but mostly about the Beast Spirit and if I would get to the others in time."

"You really hate being without your sister don't you?"

Rosalie just nodded. Chiaki stood up and placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Well, let's go look for your Beast Spirit. The faster we find it, the faster you'll be able go to your sister."

Rosalie nodded and took her D-Tector out. She pressed some buttons, but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked.

"This worked the first time, why not now? I wish I knew how this stupid thing worked." Rosalie said angry.

She stopped pressing the buttons.

"Alright, Angemon said the Spirit is here in Steel Town, let's just walk around the whole place."

Chiaki nodded. They walked for hours around the place, with no result.

"Where could it be?" Rosalie asked herself.

"I don't know, but we've walked for hours. I'm sure the others are getting pretty worried." Chiaki said.

"Rosalie, Chiaki, that's where you've been."

The two girl turned around and saw Teruo running through wards them.

"You were gone so long, we got worried."

"I told you so, Rosalie." Chiaki said turning to her friend.

"Geez, like you knew the time to begin with."

"Didn't you notice? It's getting dark."

"Now you say it, no I didn't."

Teruo looked at the two, who suddenly started laughing.

"Girls, I'll never understand them." he muttered.

The trio walked back to the big building. After Katsuharu and Teppei completely investigated it, they found a bedroom with 12 beds.

'Who'd need 12 beds?'

The group decided to sleep, but Rosalie stayed awake. After she was sure the others slept, she walked away. She grabbed her D-Tector again and searched the only place she and Chiaki hadn't looked yet, the cliff. When she got closer the D-Tector lit up faintly.

'Finally, a signal.'

"So you're gonna leave us soon."

Rosalie jumped and turned around, Chiaki stood behind her.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry. I really like it with you guys, but I wanna know if Sophia is okay."

"Sophia is your sister right?"

"Yeah, but I'll come back, I promise."

Chiaki nodded, she watched as her friend walked down the cliff.

'Okay, now where exactly is it?'

The map appeared again.

'Hey were was that thing when I needed it?'

It showed that the Spirit was in front of her, behind some rocks in the mountain. Rosalie walked to it and pushed and pulled some rocks away.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" an angry, dumb voice asked.

Rosalie and Chiaki turned to the voice, a creature what kinda looked like a centaur, failed form.

"Something you don't need to know." Rosalie answered.

"Wrong answer, little girl. Now you need to give me all of your obsessions." Sagittarimon said.

"I know I'm not that great with English, but you mean possessions, right?" Rosalie said.

"Are you making fun of me? How dare you." Sagittarimon roared.

He charged through wards Rosalie, who kept digging in the mountain.

"ROSE, WATCH OUT!" Chiaki screamed.

Rosalie took a look at what happened and the next thing she knew she's being held in the air. She struggled hard to get free, but nothing worked. When he was about to strike, he got a rock against his head. Sagittarimon released Rosalie and turned to Chiaki.

"Rosalie keep digging, I'll keep him busy." she yelled.

Chiaki ran down and kept throwing rocks. Rosalie kept digging and finally saw a piece of the Spirit. But before she could grab it, Sagittarimon grabbed her. He already held Chiaki in his other hand.

"Say goodbye to you live, little human girl." Sagittarimon said pointing his arrow at Rosalie.

'No, I can't die. I have to find Sophia. What if she's in trouble? The others need to fight, what if she can't protect herself. And Chiaki, she got into this mess because of me. I've gotta help them. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, I DON'T WANNA DIE!'

Thanks to that thought the Spirit broke free and went to Rosalie in a blinding light.

"What is this?" Sagittarimon asked shielding his eyes.

He dropped Chiaki and Rosalie in the progress. Rosalie pointed her D-Tector at the Spirit and suck it in.

"**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…KUBUTSUMON"**

Kubutsumon pointed her flower-looking-hands at Sagittarimon.

"**FLOWER LASER"**

She fired beams out of her hands and hit the ground in front of Sagittarimon.

"If you are smart you run away fast." Kubutsumon said.

Sagittarimon followed her order and ran away in the opposite direction.

"Wow, that was cool." Chiaki said.

"Thanks, but you should go. The others might have noticed the noise."

"Well done, Warrior of Plant," Angemon said appearing out of nowhere, "Now you can go to your sister. Hurry up, before they are gone."

"Thanks Angemon, can you take Chiaki to the others, before they wake up."

Angemon nodded. Kubutsumon flew as fast as she could to Seraphimon's castle. But when she got there, there was no one. It was all broken up. She slid back to Human Spirit and walked around. Windows were broken, door rammed in, and go on. When she was inside it looked even worse, everything that could break was broken, even the wall at some places. The weirdest of all, everything was wet, some places were smoking and others looked like they were slammed with a hammer.

"What happened here? Where is Sophia? And why is it all wet and smoky here?" Puranmon asked herself.

'Wait, wet? Hammer? Smoke?...o shit, not them.'

"O nothing happened here, sugar. Just a little fight."

"Who said that?" Puranmon asked turning around. She took a good look at them. "Let me guess, you are the evil Warriors."

Indeed the four evil Warrior digimon: Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon and Arbormon.

"Thou art a Legendary Warrior as well. Thou need to come with us." Mercurymon said.

"What if I don't wanna?" Puranmon asked.

"Then we force you." Grumblemon said.

"Dude, work on your language."

They all attacked Puranmon at once. She quickly flew to dodge it.

"**LEAF WING TORNADO"**

Puranmon flapped her wing as fast as she could. She launched leaves from it and it created a tornado. All Warriors got stuck in it, except for one.

"**DRAINING RAIN"**

Puranmon got poured with water, it drained her energy to fly. She stood on the ground feeling weak. The evil Warriors attacked again, this time she had no time to dodge and fell to the ground turning back to human.

"Good, at least we'll have one Spirit for Lord Cherubimon." Ranamon said.

"He'll surely be pleased, right." Arbormon said.

And that was all Rosalie heard, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

That's not good, captured by the evil Warriors. And what would her poor sister do when she gets to hear this? Only one way to find out. Keep watching.

Hope you liked it, till next update. Bye.


	4. What now?

Finally we get to know what happened to Rosalie after the Warriors attacked her.

It's probably gonna turn out different then you think.

**disclaimer:** I only own Rosalie, her Spirits and the plot

* * *

Rosalie began to wake up. Her whole body was hurting and her vision was blurred. She tried to sit up to look around. She saw a rock-like chamber and a lot of big holes with resembled doors and windows. When her vision cleared she noticed steel bars everywhere she looked.

'What happened?! I'm captured!'

"So, you're finally awake. 'bout time, sugar."

Rosalie quickly looked over to the voice.

"Ranamon!"

"I see I'm popular to humans as well, I haven't even told you my name yet." Ranamon said in a mix of confusion and joy.

'Damn it, mom was right, I'm really starting to look like Sophia. I speak before thinking.'

Ranamon went closer to Rosalie and looked at her.

"What are you looking at?!" Rosalie snapped.

"You look like one of those Warrior girls we've beaten up." Ranamon said.

Rosalie gasped and sank to her knees.

'Beaten up? It can't be.'

Rosalie stood up mad and grabbed her D-Tector.

"Don't bother to try it. We've taken your Spirits out of it already." Ranamon said in a bored tone.

Out of the shadows the Human Spirit of Plant appeared, but her colors were different. Her skin was extremely pale, her hair was a very dark shade of green, her eyes were red, the flower on her head was black, the roots on top of her shirt were red and the shirt itself was black with grey symbol, her sleeves were still red, but darker and she now had long bloody red nails, her skirt was grey, wings were black and her boots were black with red flowers.

"What do you think of me now? Not so cool anymore, huh? You are worthless, pathetic and weak. Especially without your big sister to protect you. Tsch, pathetic on its highest level." Puranmon said in an evil tone.

The evil Warriors walked away, but Ranamon turned around to say something.

"Lord Cherubimon is gonna pay a visit to you."

Then she too walked away. Puranmon's words sank in to Rosalie.

'Pathetic? Weak? Not true! Sophia always says I'm strong…Sophia.' *sigh* 'She's my sister, of course she says I'm strong. Puranmon is right, I'm worthless without my sister.'

_~Flashback~_

"_But you're what, 11? You should be able to take care of yourself right?" Katsuharu asked._

"_You really hate being without your sister don't you?" Chiaki asked._

_~End flashback~_

Katsuharu's words kept repeating themselves in her mind.

'I really should be able to take care of myself. If I hadn't tried to find Sophia, I wouldn't have ended up in this mess.'

"_**So you're the pathetic former Warrior of Plant. What a joke."**_ A deep voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's there?!" Rosalie exclaimed trying to be brave.

"_**I am Cherubimon, soon to be ruler of this world. You, human, are a joke. Warrior of Plant, you can't even be without your pathetic 'so called' sister."**_

"Why 'so called' sister? She is my sister!"

"_**Nice one you have got yourself then. Look at this."**_

A smoke screen appeared and Sophia was shown having fun with the other Warriors.

"_**This is your sister right now, she doesn't care about you. she's only having fun with her Warrior friends. She'll never come to save you."**_

Cherubimon laughed evil. Rosalie looked into the smoke not believing it. She of course didn't know this happened before the attack on Seraphimon's castle.

"I'm not believing you." Rosalie said in a cold angry tone. "Sophia would always worry about me if she knew I was in trouble. She doesn't know it right now, but when she does, she'll come right here and kick your butt and beat you up till you're nothing more than a pathetic pile of broken bones!"

"_**Brave words for someone who's trapped in a cage without Spirit protection."**_

"I don't need that to speak up for myself."

"_**It doesn't matter anyways, if she comes here, you'll already be gone. You'll always be my prisoner."**_

His voice began to fade till there was only silence. Rosalie sat down stunned from what she just said.

'Maybe I can do without Sophia. But how about this cage, how am I gonna break out of this thing?'

She began to think of ways to break out, but no plan seemed to work. She always needed a digimon in her plans, but those weren't around. She grabbed her D-Tector out of her pocket and clutched it, accidently pressing some buttons. Her screen lit up and a weird purple symbol appeared.

'Sophia showed me all the symbols of the Warriors, but I don't recognize this one. Is it Sophia?!'

"Hello? Hello, Sophia is this you?"

"_He…o, who…thi…? Ar…the…ew Wa…ior?'_

'It's Sophia's voice, but a bit static.'

"Sophia, I'm captured by Cherubimon. My Spirits are stolen, you and the others must help me."

"…_ca…under…t. You…nee…help?"_

"Yes, I need help."

"_Whe…re yo…"_

Before Rosalie could answer the signal dropped. She desperately pressed buttons again, but nothing worked. She sighed and looked at her cage again. Suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eye. Two bars were bent.

'With some luck I can slip through it.'

And she was right, when she was out of the cage she ran to the closest door and slit down, it was the only way she could go anyways. When she reached the end she looked up to the cliff she was in.

'I can't climb that high. There has to be another way.'

She looked around and noticed a cave. When she looked inside she saw stairs going up.

'Lucky.'

She ran up the stairs, when she reached the end of the stairs she almost couldn't feel her legs anymore. She was panting like crazy, but continued running. She looked behind her to see if she was being followed, but no one did. Now she was standing at the foot of a forest. She saw some digimon hanging in the trees.

"Hello, who are you?"

"_Hello, who are you?"_ _"Hello, who are you?"_ _"Hello, who are you?"_ they repeated.

'That's not gonna work.'

"Do you know a save place?"

"_Do you know a save place?"_ _"Do you know a save place?"_ _"Do you know a save place?"_ they repeated while they flew away.

Rosalie followed them till she saw a port. On the other side was it light, so she didn't hesitate and ran to the other side. The sight was so nice, she even got the urge to jump into the water. But she still wasn't save, she ran to who knows where, she just had to get away.

"I'm in danger if I don't have my Spirits, now I really have to go look for Sophia. Hopefully those guys can protect me for as long as needed." she said to herself.

Soon she came in a village. She saw some digimon with burger heads.

'What kind of digimon are those? Argghh, why didn't I even listen to Sophia?!'

She slowly walked through wards one of the buildings and went inside. The digimon behind the bar looked at her.

"Ah, a customer. What would you like to order?" she asked.

6 little bird-like digimon flew through wards her and looked at her.

"What kind of digimon are you?." one of them asked.

"Yeah, we've never seen any kind like you."

"That's because I'm not a digimon. I'm a human."

A male digimon came running through wards the door.

"A human? For real? I thought they only existed in legends." he said.

The female went closer to Rosalie.

"Oh dear, you look hurt. Come and sit, please."

Rosalie sat down on the closest seat.

"What exactly happened to you?" the male digimon asked.

"Well, I was looking for my sister, who also is in this world. But I got attacked and captured by the 4 evil Warriors. I could escape, but Cherubimon still has my Spirits." Rosalie explained in short version.

It was silent for a while, but then the male digimon spoke up.

"Well, it's getting quite dark. Why don't you stay here for the day?"

"Alright, but…what kind of digimon are you actually?"

"Oh, excuse us for not introducing ourselves. We're Burgermon, and what's your name, young human?"

"I'm Rosalie."

"Kids, why don't you take Rosalie to her bed and go sleep for yourselves too? We'll come soon." mother Burgermon said.

The little Burgermon did what she asked.

"Here is your room." they said.

Rosalie went inside the room and lay down on the bed. The little Burgermon looked a bit worried, but went to their own beds. Rosalie was thinking about Sophia, she had a contact with her for a short time and she felt miserable.

'Now she's probably very worried about me, but I'm fine. I'll try to contact her again.'

Rosalie sat up and pulled her D-Tector out of her pocket. She looked at the buttons for a while, then she pressed some buttons. But she got nothing.

'Maybe if I concentrate on one function it happens.'

She concentrated and thought 'Contact, contact, contact'. Then she pressed a button and…she got contact with a Warrior! Rosalie could almost scream of happiness.

'Let's see what symbol do we have here?'

The symbol of Darkness appeared.

"Huh? Darkness?...Whatever, I've got contact and that's what's important."

"_Hello? Who is this?" _she heard loud and clear.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie…I'm one of the Warriors."

"_The Warrior of Plant where Bokomon told us about?"_

"Yeah, well, I was. My Spirits are stolen by Cherubimon. Is Sophia nearby?"

"_Not now, but she's worried about you. Where are you?"_

"Tell Sophia I'm at a village with Burgermon, she knows where that is."

"_How would she know that?"_

"Trust me, she knows."

"_Alright…te…er…"_

Then the signal dropped. Rosalie was kind of relieved she could tell someone where she was. She knew Koichi would tell Sophia everything. Rosalie lay back of the bed and fell asleep clutching her D-Tector. Tomorrow she would go on and find Sophia and the others.

* * *

Pffew, Rosalie is fine, at least some good news.

And...did it turn out different then you thought? I sure hope so cause I spend a lot of time in this chapter trying to make it like this.

The reason why the first time getting contact was mostly static and the other wasn't, was because of the place where she was.

I really couldn't think of how the kids could contact each other, or show a map...so I made this of it.

I hope everybosy is curious about what's gonna happen next. I sure am...I still don't know what I'm gonna make of it.

Keep watching, bye.


	5. The beginning of a journey

Sorry for not uploading this in about a month, but school, homework and a writers block...that's just irritating.

**disclaimer:** I only own Rosalie, her Spirits and the plot, got it?

* * *

Rosalie woke up early. She looked around in the rooms of the digimon, they were all still asleep. Rosalie went real quiet to the door.

"Going somewhere?"

Rosalie turned around and saw mother Burgermon.

"I…umm… I'm going, I have to find the others."

"_-sigh-_ I already got a feeling you would leave soon. Here take this with you."

Mother Burgermon handed Rosalie a backpack with food, bandages and other stuff she might need.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, now go. Off to find your friends."

Rosalie nodded and went to the door. She waved mother Burgermon goodbye and went off on her journey. After a few minutes of walking she arrived at a Trailmon station. Rosalie took a look at what she had in the backpack. She found a Trailmon ticket.

'Lucky, thank you mother Burgermon.'

She took the first Trailmon to…somewhere. When Trailmon arrived at the station she stepped of fast and ran around. She asked around if anyone has seen other humans like her. No one bothered to help her, everyone was busy with some kind of race.

"Excuse me?" she asked a snowman digimon.

"Ooh, hello." It answered in a female voice. "Can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen any other humans like me?"

"No, I don't think I have. But everybody is so busy for the great Trailmon race, everyone comes and goes without being noticed."

"Oh, well, thanks anyways."

Rosalie walked away disappointed she ended up in a building with lots of In-training and Rookie digimon. The little ones looked at her curious and one stepped forward to her.

"Hey there, you're a human, right?" it asked.

Rosalie turned to the voice and saw a Biyomon.

"Yeah, and you're a Biyomon, aren't you?"

The Biyomon nodded.

"Are you looking for someone?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah, some friends of mine. No one here has seen them. Now I have to wait an hour and a half till the next Trailmon comes."

"Maybe not. I can get a friend of mine, he'll take you to where you need to be."

"That would be great, thanks Biyomon."

"You're welcome. Well, I'll go get him. Wait here!"

Biyomon flew away and left Rosalie waiting for a few minutes. Finally Biyomon came back, with a Birdramon. Biyomon told Rosalie to hop on and hold on tight. As soon as Rosalie sat on Birdramon's paw and gripped it tight, they took off. Biyomon flew close to Rosalie to keep her company.

"So, where do you wanna go?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't know any place in this world." Rosalie answered.

"Maybe we should go to the Autumn Leaf Fair? It's not a very big place compared to other places, but very busy. But the digimon are very nice, so they won't ignore you if you have a question."

Rosalie nodded. Birdramon changed directions and flew through wards an icy area. Halfway in that area it began to freeze. Rosalie closed her jacket and Biyomon was now sitting on Birdramon's paw.

"How are you holding it Birdramon." Rosalie asked.

"I've been better." he answered shivering.

"You sure? Don't you wanna take a break?"

Suddenly Birdramon fell down from the sky and landed face flat on the ground. Rosalie and Biyomon were still doing fine, though. Biyomon quickly checked up on Birdramon.

"He's freezing! Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to take a flame digimon to the Autumn Leaf Fair by wing." she said.

"Do you know how long it takes to get there?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." Biyomon said a bit stressed.

"WHOOT WHOOOOOOT! Look out kids!"

The two turned around and saw a Trailmon coming their way.

"Hey, wait, stop!" they yelled.

Luckily for them the Trailmon stopped.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We need to get to the Autumn Leaf Fair, quickly." Biyomon began.

"Otherwise…Birdramon…"

"I'd love to help you kids, but I'm full already."

"Can't you take Birdramon to Autumn Leaf Fair on top of you?" Rosalie asked.

Trailmon thought a while about it, and after some time he finally decided to take Birdramon with him. Rosalie and Biyomon watched as he left the two of them.

"I guess that solves the problem of with way we have to go." Rosalie said.

The two followed the trail tracks for minutes, then it turned to hours and they still hadn't reached it. Suddenly Biyomon fell on the ground with her face in the snow.

"Biyomon!"

Rosalie rushed over to her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"S-s-s-so-o-o-o-o-o c-c-c-c-c-c-cold-d-d-d."

Rosalie took her jacket off and warped it around Biyomon. She knew she would probably get sick now, but she didn't care. She helped Biyomon up and they went on together. After another few hours they could see a huge hole in the snowfield.

"Is that normal?" Rosalie asked.

'What am I talking about? Nothing in the digital world is ever normal.'

"Yes, that's the Autumn Leaf Fair." Biyomon said.

"Really?! Let's go then!"

They rudhed over to the hole and ran till they ended up on warm ground. Biyomon handed Rosalie her jacket back.

"Thanks, now let's go look for Birdramon." Rosalie suggested.

"Really? You don't wanna look around for your friends?" Biyomon asked.

"Let's go find Birdramon first, then ask around. If one of us found him, let's meet here again."

Biyomon nodded and they split up.

_~Flashback~_

"_But you're what, 11? You should be able to take care of yourself right?"_

_~End flashback~_

'Yeah, I'll show them.'

Rosalie looked around for any signs of Birdramon.

'A big bird like him should be easy to find, right?'

She went to a Lilymon.

"Excuse me, have you maybe seen a Birdramon?" she asked.

"A Birdramon? Yeah, I've seen one. He's over there."

She pointed to a big boiler in the middle of the town. She thanked Lilymon and quickly ran over to that boiler. She saw a lot of fire digimon, but no Birdramon.

'Where is he?'

"Rosalie! Over here!" a feminine said to her.

"Biyomon! You found Birdramon."

She ran over to them.

"Glad to see you're okay." she said to Birdramon.

"I should say the same. How long have you been in the snow?" Birdramon asked.

"Don't know, a few hours?" Rosalie guessed.

"Now that we're all together we can search for your friends."

Rosalie nodded and they split up again. Rosalie asked a Gallantmon, Monzaemon, a few Otamamon and some Floramon if they've seen someone like her. Unfortunately no one saw any humans. Rosalie didn't give up and asked a Gomamon who just came off a Trailmon.

"Hi, have you, maybe, seen any humans?"

"Humans, yeah, why do you ask?"

Rosalie's eyes began to widen and sparkle out of happiness.

"Where?! Where are they?"

"I don't know, last time I saw them they were helping some other Gomamon on an island, but they probably already left there. Sorry, can't be of any more help."

Then the Gomamon walked _(?)_ away, leaving Rosalie alone on the Trailmon station. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"EVERY FREAKING TIME! Every time I think I've found them THEY ALREADY LEFT!" she said sobbing and with tears in her eyes. "I can't take this anymore. I-I just wanna go home."

"_Why do you wanna go home?"_

Rosalie was surprised by the voice she heard. Apparently they tried to make contact with her. She grabbed her D-Tector and saw the symbol of Wind.

"W-who _-sniff-_ who are you?" she asked.

"_I'm Zoë. You're Rosalie, right?"_

"Yeah…are you one of the Legendary Warriors?"

"_Yeah, but why do you wanna go home?"_

"Everything goes wrong…when I tried to find you guys, I got captured by the evil Warriors. Then they stole my Spirits and corrupted them. I could escape, but every time I know where you are, you're gone… I can't take it anymore, I wanna go home."

"_But you can't leave from here, you should know that."_ another voice said.

"_Koji, don't try to make her feel worse than she already feels!" _Zoë said.

"_Yeah, good job Koji." _again another voice said.

"_Shut up Takuya! Like you could do it better!"_ Koji snapped to him.

"_GUYS BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"_ another female voice yelled.

"_He started it!"_

"_Rosalie, where are you now?"_

"Sophia? Is that you?!"

"_Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, just tell us where you are."_

"The Autumn Leaf Fair."

"_Yo… ki…ing."_

"Guys? Sophia! The signal is starting to drop!"

"_So…y ca…t h…r…"_

"NOOO!" Rosalie screamed as the signal completely dropped. "No… not again." she continued softly.

Then she felt something on her shoulder, a pink wing.

"Biyomon…" she said soft.

Biyomon didn't say anything, she just smiled calm and gave Rosalie a hug to comfort her. Soon after Biyomon let her to a house where they could stay for the day. Rosalie went to bed without saying a word, which got Biyomon worried.

"Are you okay?"

Rosalie didn't respond.

"Rosalie?"

Again no answer.

"Please answer me, you're getting me worried."

As an answer she got a moaning, crying sound. Biyomon went over to her, only to see she was asleep, probably having a nightmare.

"Oh, Rosalie…" Biyomon sighed sad.

_~Dream scene~_

_Rosalie was playing with Sophia on the playground. Sophia ran ahead with Rosalie chasing her. Suddenly evil Puranmon and Kubutsumon surrounded her._

"_Sophia! Help me, please!"_

_But Sophia just ran further away from her._

"_Sophia please!"_

_Sophia stopped and turned around, but she just stood there._

"_You can take care of yourself, right? You're strong." she said just before she disappeared in smoke._

_Rosalie looked at the Spirits afraid._

"_It's normal to be scared of us. All your sister said was a lie. You are weak."_

"_You're not worth to carry our Spirits."_

_Rosalie closed her eyes and covered her ears hoping not to hear anything anymore._

"_We know you can still hear us. This is what real weaklings do."_

"_NOOOOO! SHUT UUUUUUUP!"_

_Rosalie's eyes snapped open and threw a punch at Puranmon, who disappeared in black smoke. Then she kicked Kubutsumon, and the same happened with her. Rosalie was more angry then she'd ever been._

"_I'M NOT A WEAKLING! Not anymore, I'll show that to everyone! Katsuharu, Chiaki, my Spirits and most important…Sophia."_

"_I'm proud of you, little sis." Sophia's voice said from nowhere._

_Rosalie smiled to herself then turned to the playground where she saw her younger self crying and Sophia comforting her._

"_I'm gonna change now. I won't be helpless."_

_~End dream scene~_

* * *

Alright then, Rosalie's gonna change, the Warriors know where she is...more important, Sophia knows where she is. Finally some good news.

If anyone is curious about the next chapter, make sure to keep watching. Later guys.


	6. Back together with a surprise

This is gonna be the last chapter, I finally completed a story. And that's why I'm gonna make this the longest chapter of this whole story.

Enjoy.

**disclaimer:** I do not own digimon or its caracters, I only own Rosalie, Sophia and all Oc Spirits

* * *

Rosalie jerked awake, sweating and breathing heavily. She looked outside the window, it was still dark outside, but she didn't care and went outside. She went to the snowy hill and sat down, watching the stars.

"_You can take care of yourself, right? You're strong."_

Sophia's voice kept saying that in her head.

"It was just a dream, but it sounded so real. It was like Sophia really was there."

Rosalie sighed and looked down to her knees not noticing that someone was behind her.

"Rosalie?"

She startled and quickly turned around, only to find out it was her pink feathered friend.

"Are you okay?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I really miss my sister." Rosalie replied.

"Your sister?"

Rosalie nodded.

"She came to this world some time before me. I tried looking for her, but that didn't end well. I've never been separated from her for this long, and I'm starting to miss her really bad."

"But, she knows where you are right? Maybe she is on her way to here."

'That would be great. I hope she'll be here fast.'

"Come on, let's go back." Biyomon said.

Biyomon went back, but Rosalie stayed where she was. She looked into the sky again. Then she saw a shooting star.

'Yes! A shooting star! I wish Sophia and I are back together soon.'

"Rosalie, are you coming?"

"Coming!"

Rosalie quickly ran to Biyomon, who stood in front of the house they spend the night. Biyomon watched Rosalie going inside and went to check on her when she already slept.

'So she has a sister. No wonder why she had that nightmare, she must be worried sick. I wish I could help her.'

The next day Rosalie and Biyomon were awake early. They went outside and what they saw surprised Rosalie. It was early in the morning, but the streets were full of digimon.

"Is it always so busy here?"

"You need to see the streets around midday."

"It can get worse then this?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Hey, I'm curious…since you're from another world, what do humans do in the snow?"

"We make snowman and throw snowballs at each other."

"What's a snowmon?"

"No, not snowmon, snowman. Come on I'll show you."

Rosalie ran to the snow hill and made a small snowball, then she made it bigger, and bigger, and did it again till it was a snowman. She also made arms, eyes, a nose and a mouth and used a bucket as hat.

"This is a snowman." Rosalie said to Biyomon.

"That looks weird, do those things really exist?"

"No, it's just something made for fun."

"It does look like fun, but I have to go buy some things."

"Okay, see you later."

Rosalie looked at her snowman and noticed she forgot the buttons. She started looking for some stones and quickly found 3. She placed them on her snowman.

"There, perfect."

When she was done she went to the Trailmon station, hoping her wish came true.

"Everyone off." Trailmon said.

Rosalie watched every creature that came out, but it were only digimon.

"Hey you, get off!"

The last one in the Trailmon stepped off, and Rosalie was surprised at what she saw.

'Another human?'

The person who stepped off the Trailmon was a boy, he wore a red shirt, jeans, white shoes and most surprising…he had a sword with him.

The boy looked her way and stepped back in surprise.

"Is that a human, or another mirage?" he asked, more to himself.

Rosalie blinked in confusion.

"Um…I'm a human. My name is Rosalie Nedena, and you are?"

"My name is Spencer Agabiti."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Some weird voice told me that I had to get here, she said 'we might need the secret Spirits', whatever that means."

Spencer walked passed Rosalie, off the Trailmon station. Rosalie followed him.

"That means you're a Legendary Warrior, like me and 7 others." she said.

"Legendary Warrior? Kid, I might be carrying a sword with me, but I'm not a Warrior. And you…no offense, but you don't really look like a Warrior to me."

"That's not what I meant! The Legendary Warriors are digimon who fought evil in this world, and you must be carrying one of those Spirits."

Spencer looked at Rosalie in confusion.

'Spirits, Legendary Warriors and digimon? Just what is all that?'

"Do you have a D-Tector?" Rosalie suddenly asked.

"D-Tector? You mean this thing?" Spencer asked taking out his blue and red D-Tector.

"Yeah, can I see it?"

Spencer handed Rosalie his D-Tector. Rosalie watched the screen for a while. First the symbol of his element was shown, then the Human Spirit, again the symbol…and the Beast Spirit.

"You've got both Spirits?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, but I've never used them." Spencer replied.

"Don't tell me you killed digimon with that sword of yours."

"No, I didn't kill anyone."

'I sure hope so.'

The duo kept walking around for no reason, till something caught Rosalie's eyes. Two Toucanmon were walking around with 4 D-Tectors in their wings. Rosalie followed them with her eyes and saw them turn around a corner.

"I gotta go." Rosalie said.

Then she ran after the Toucanmon leaving Spencer on his own. He watched the girl run away, before turning around and walking through wards the snow hill.

_~Rosalie's POV~_

Rosalie saw a trading store when she turned around the corner. She ran through wards it and slowly opened the door. The Toucanmon were talking with a Datamon and wanted to trade the D-Tectors for an old-fashioned camera. Rosalie snuck her way in, hiding for the Toucanmon.

"I'm telling you, it's stupid that you traded the D-Tectors for that thing." one Toucanmon said.

"No, it's not. You're just complaining because I picked this and you didn't get anything." the other said.

When they were gone Rosalie rushed over to Datamon.

"What does it cost to get those back?" she asked in a hurry.

Datamon looked at her.

"You have to trade something for these." he said.

'All I have that he probably wants is my own D-Tector.'

"Fine, I'll go find something." she said running away.

_~Spencer's POV~_

Spencer was sitting in the snow thinking about something.

"_That means you're a Legendary Warrior, like me and 7 others."_

"So there really are more humans in this world. I thought I was the only one. I wonder when I get to meet them."

Then he heard screaming coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a sled coming his way. He ran out of the way before anyone on the sled could hit him. He looked back at who had fallen off it, his eyes widened when he saw it were humans. A goggle-headed boy, a bandana wearing boy, a boy who looked like the bandana boy, a fat boy, a little boy, a blonde haired girl and a brown haired girl.

"Hey, it's warm here." the bandana boy said.

"It's warm? Why is it warm here?" the blonde asked.

"Maybe that!" the goggle boy said pointing at a big boiler. "Hey, it's the fair… thingy!"

Spencer hid behind one of the buildings, he looked at the group again and saw the brown haired girl looking his way. When she was about to walk through wards him, bandana boy's look alike called her and she ran through wards the group.

'Those are the Legendary Warrior kids, right? I'll follow then for a bit.'

_~Rosalie's POV~_

Rosalie was walking around the market. She saw all kind of things you can win prizes with, but nothing that could be useful. When she was about to give up she heard a voice yelling about an amazing prize, she got curious and listened.

"Listen, listen! You think you can sing? Prove yourself here, the winner gets a special digital prize!" a Monzaemon said.

'Sing? Now I really wish Sophia was here. She can sing like the best.'

"You there, human girl. You wanna give it a try?" Monzaemon asked Rosalie.

'EEH?! Me?'

"Umm…sure, I'll try."

Rosalie stepped on stage and began to sing.

"_Hey yeah yeah! Hey yeah yeah! If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world. I said: Hey yeah yeah! Hey yeah yeah! Sing if you're with me, all you boys and all you girls. Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah!_ _Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah! If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world."_

After Rosalie finished she got a small applause.

"That wasn't too bad, but I've heard better." Monzaemon said.

Rosalie hung her head and jumped off stage.

'How am I gonna get the D-Tectors now?'

She was about to walk away, back to where she left Spencer, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"I'll try it!"

Rosalie spun around and saw Sophia standing on the stage with her hands on the microphone standard.

"_Why do I only see, what I don't have? When my reality. Those things are not that bad. You're faith has shown me that…"_

She quickly grabs the microphone out of the standard.

"_When my world goes crazy, you won't let go. When the ground gets shaky, you give me hope. When I try to push you away, you never move, yeah. Now when I start doubting you help me see. There's a strength and a mind and a power in me. For believing there ain't nothing I can't do. My hero is…you, yeah."_

As soon as she finished she got a very loud applause.

"That was great, you deserve this prize. A digital camera!"

Sophia took it and jumped off stage. As soon as she got out of the crowd, Rosalie flung herself around Sophia and hugged her tightly.

"Sophia, I missed you so much." she said.

Rosalie felt Sophia hugging her back, and she felt something wet hitting her nose. She looked up and saw Sophia crying, crying of happiness. Rosalie couldn't stop herself from doing the same.

"I missed you too, Rosalie." Sophia said softly.

_~Spencer's POV~_

Right now, he was following the youngest of the group. He heard him asking about the Toucanmon, but every time he had no luck. Spencer saw him walking into an alley and followed him. He went inside the trading store and saw all kinds of electronic stuff. Tommy was playing a game, when he won Datamon took the prize. He opened a save and 4 D-Tectors lay there. When Tommy desperately tried to get them, Spencer stepped out of hiding.

"Look, those are really ours, I have one too, see?" he said showing his D-Tector.

"Mpff, that you have one doesn't mean all pesky humans have one."

Tommy ignored the fact that there was another human with a D-Tector.

"I know I'm just a little kid, and all, I get in the way most of the time, but Takuya, Zoë, JP., Koji, Koichi and Sophia, they're different. They're gonna save the world, but they need those D-Tectors to do it."

Spencer tried to comfort Tommy a bit, while Datamon looked like he was thinking.

"I'll tell you what." he began.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I owe you for winning the game. I give you 1 hour to find something to trade, but just an hour, got it, not a minute longer. And don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone, I can't have costumers think I've gone soft around the dial."

"Right 1 hour."

"Actually now, it's only 58 minutes."

"You won't regret this I swear."

Then Tommy ran out of the shop, leaving Spencer on his own.

'People just love leaving me alone here much, don't they?'

Then he ran after Tommy.

_~Rosalie's POV~_

After, what seemed like hours, Rosalie broke the hug and whipped some tears away.

"Rosalie, what exactly happened?" Sophia asked.

Rosalie hung her head not wanting to see the look on Sophia's face.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Sophia sighed understanding.

"Come on, we'd better find Datamon's store and trade this camera for the D-Tectors." she said.

"You go ahead, I wanna go look for someone." Rosalie said.

"Okay, see you soon."

Sophia ran away. Rosalie stood where she was for a while.

'She's going the wrong way. Where could Spencer be? I hope nothing happened.'

Then she ran to the snow hill, to get a view on the city.

_~Spencer's POV~_

Meanwhile Spencer was just walking around. He saw some kind of tent where a whole crowd of digimon was watching something. He got curious and also took a look at what was happening.

'Seriously, 2 kids stuffing themselves with I don't know how much food? That can't be good.'

He went back the way he just came from, when 2 boys and 2 digimon ran passed him.

'Goggles and bandana boy? Where are those 2 going?'

He followed them and ended up in the snow. The 2 boys stopped a few seconds, before rushing to someone in front of them. Spencer just stayed where he was.

"So here you are." he heard behind him.

He turned around, and saw the girl he first met.

"Yeah, and where were you?" he asked.

"I was looking for someone. Come on, let's go."

Rosalie went back to the city. Spencer looked behind him and saw the young boy crying in the arms of one of the other boys.

'I hope he's gonna be okay.'

Then he turned around and followed Rosalie.

_~Normal POV~_

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked after a while.

Rosalie stood still and seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

"**LEAF CYCLONE"**

Then a lot of rumble was heard.

"There!"

Rosalie ran ahead to where she heard it come from. When they came at the place, they saw Petaldramon and two other digimon fighting. Spencer was about to grab his sword, but Rosalie stopped him.

"Don't, use your D-Tector and Spirit Evolve." she said.

Spencer blinked in confusion and grabbed the small device.

'How is this thing supposed to help me?' he thought.

"Spencer NOW!" Rosalie yelled.

Spencer looked at the small screen and without thinking he Spirit Evolved.

"**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…IKASEIMON"**

Rosalie stared in awe at the digimon. He was dressed in light blue, with silver shoulder guards and golden strings around his arms and legs. He had a red mask with blue symbol on it and yellow eyes. He had red gems on his chest, hands and his brown belt. He was holding a silver sword with golden stripes all over it. The other Warriors, who just Spirit Evolved, also looked at the new arrival.

"You have to get to safety, kids. I can handle this." Ikaseimon said.

"No way! You can't handle a Beast Spirit on your own!" Lobomon said.

"Yeah, we fight together, no matter what!" Agunimon said.

"Come on you guys!" Soundmon said.

Ikaseimon said nothing and looked at Korikkakumon, who was trapped in Petaldramon's **Thorn Jab**.

"How 'bout we heat things up a little?" Agunimon said throwing his **pyro punch** at the vines.

"**LOBO KENDO"**

Ikaseimon used his sword to cut through the vines, and Korikkakumon was free. He pushed Petaldramon up the hill, used his **frozen arrowheads** and pushed him farther away till you couldn't see him anymore. They all turned back to human and Spencer fell on his knees panting.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, just worn out a little."

"Hey, your sword is gone." Rosalie noticed.

"What?"

Spencer looked at where his sword usually is and saw it was gone. His D-Tector began to beep and he took it.

"_Worry not, your sword is temporary part of your Spirit. You will get it back eventually."_

The signal dropped. Then he stood up and turned to the others. They looked at him and Rosalie confused.

"What?" Rosalie asked them.

"Nothing, it's just… Come with us, the others are probably waiting for us." Takuya said.

He took lead to the snow hill, where surprisingly all the others already stood.

"Takuya, Koji, Sophia, finally. Where were you?" Zoë asked.

"We met someone." Takuya said.

Then the others saw Spencer and Rosalie.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Agabiti. Nice to meet all of you."

"And I'm Rosalie Nedena, Sophia's sister."

"Yeah, we already heard of you." JP. said.

Takuya and Koji handed everybody their D-Tectors back, then Ophanimon called them.

"_Digidestined."_

"Ophanimon."

"Seraphimon turned into a digi-egg." Zoë told her.

"_Yes, I know"_

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Koji asked.

"_Before I tell you, you must know that this is a crucial point. You can stop now, or face the dangerous road ahead. Will you accept the risk?"_

"You better believe we will." Takuya said.

"_You must be curtain, all of you."_

"I don't think I've ever been more curtain of anything in my life." Zoë said.

"Me either." Koji said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"I may not have my Spirits, but I'm willing to take any risks." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Sophia said.

"Count me in too." Spencer said.

JP. and Kochi nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now Ophanimon?" Koji asked.

"_Head for the Rose Morning Star and then…"_

The signal dropped before Ophanimon could finish.

"What did you say? Ophanimon!"

No answer.

"What is a Rose Morning Star?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon looked around a bit and then pointed at something. "That right there."

"A star? How are we supposed to get there?" JP. asked.

"We're not going to the star, we're going to what's beneath it." Bokomon said.

"All that way?"

"Yeah, it looks pretty far, do we have to walk there?" Takuya asked.

Everyone hung their head sighing. Then Zoë gasped and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Presto!"

"What are those?" Takuya asked.

"These are Trailmon tickets. Remember that eating contest? Well this grand prize for eating thirty plates of that horrible food in an hour. Do I rock, or what?"

"But you only have 9 tickets. What about Rosalie and Spencer?" Sophia asked.

"Don't worry, a Burgermon I met gave me 2 Trailmon tickets, we're good to go." Rosalie said handing Spencer a ticket.

"Wait!"

Everybody turned to the where the voice came from. Rosalie immediately recognized the voice and ran through wards it.

"Biyomon."

Biyomon gave Rosalie a tight hug and cried.

"Biyomon, I'm sorry but I have to go." Rosalie said.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you so much. I hope we'll meet again."

"Me too, Biyomon. I can't promise it, but I sure hope so."

The two broke the hug and went separated ways.

"Now we're good to go." Rosalie said.

"Well, then come on guys. Let's head for that star!" Takuya said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Rosalie and Sophia finally are back together, isn't that nice?

The songs I used are Put your hearts up by Ariana Grande and My Hero Is You by Hayden Panettiere.

Rosalie will continue her adventure in **DF The new Warriors** so keep watching her, bye


End file.
